sannin_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Vormav Gawa
"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous? Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of creation. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine, as children do. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others." :—Vormav Gawa Vōrmav Gawa (哲朗箱田, "Iron Law"), known by most as Junior or as Dust Eater as his opponints has named him on the battle field. is a Genin-level shinobi hailing from [http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yugakure Iwagakure]. He is a 5th generation clan member of The Gawa clan, but left for Kumogakure for it's peaceful ways. Due to his heritage, he has a powerful magnetic chakra trait known Red Dust, a Kekkei Genkai that rivals Ōnoki and His Dust release. Appearance Vormav is a skinny man with light brown eyes and hair that spikes out at the Side. He wears large custom over suit with a rising red sun painted on it to show a new dawn.the left sleeve is a large sleeve covering the full arm and on the right sleeve its removed. Personality History Abilities juniors unique chakra trait is extremely similar to Ōnoki and His Dust release because Junior forms his chakra trait by mixing fire,lightning and earth to form his Red Dust skills.by mixing the fire and earth he is able to refine a large amount of minerals out of the earth that is able to become magnetic but then with his lightning chakra nature he is able to magnetize the minerals and reduce there size by grinding them together tell they reach a red dust that makes up his base jutsu set. Red Dust Release (塵遁, Jinton; Viz "Particle Style") is a kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai. The jutsu are created by combining the earth, Fire, and Lightning natures. This element allows the user to manipulate minerals that have been magnetize, giving them the ability to Grind anything into molecule-sized dust. The techniques of this nature initially form as a small three-dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. At this point, anything within the boundaries of the form is melted on the molecular level thanks to the increasable heat generated by all the grinning of the dust and the normally hot molten core of the jutsu. Requirments magnetic red mineral dust (red) Found in a large red Gourd found on back ready for combat also made of magnetic minerals that have been harden to hold more minerals at a lighter weight. Jutsu Red Dust Release: World Order Iron Law Technique Junior uses his Red Dust Release to create a cube, with a sphere located at its center made up of molten Hot minerals, between the palms of his hands. This cube expands rapidly in size when being propelled towards its intended target and traps them inside its confines. The Molten sphere then seems to explode with a tremendous amount of force, while the exterior walls of the cube effectively restrict the size of the blast radius by harding to amazing strengths, resulting in the destruction of everything and anyone caught within as they are reduce into minute particles of dust. Red Dust Release: Absolute Cone Technique The user, utilizing their respective Red Dust Release, is able to fabricate a small cone with a Molten sphere at its center and sparks of Flames surrounding it, before subsequently launching it towards an opponent. He can also enlarge it by spreading his hands apart, in a way similar to Red Dust Release: World Order Iron Law Technique, while it will collapse if his hands are disrupted while forming the cone. Stats